Scorpion Snape: The Real Harry Potter
by BrokenGoddess1703
Summary: Harry isn't James Potter's son. In fact, he isn't even a Potter. His true name is Scorpion Alec Salazar Snape... BEING COMPLETELY REWRITTEN. :)
1. Telling the Weasley's

**Background Information: Harry isn't James Potter's son. In fact, he isn't even a Potter. His true name is Scorpion Salazar Snape. His mother is Lily Evans-Snape and she did not die at the Dark Lord's hand. Severus along with several other people performed a complicated charm that hid the truth from those they did not want knowing. Also, in this story, Tom Riddle is NOT the Dark Lord. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore. Meaning: Albus Dumbledore is Lord Voldemort. Also, Draco and Harry have been in a relationship since the beginning of third year.**

_Author's Note: I'm sorry if things are a little vague at first. As things go along everything will be revealed. For now, everything in the B.I. above is what you need to know. I hope you like the story. It's my first. Reviews appreciated_.

_Jezabelle_

**Chapter One**

_Telling the Weasley's_

Albus Dumbledore was a lying, deceitful bastard. Even after five years of attending Hogwarts and being subjected to his idiocy he still managed to surprise me. Of course, he was under the impression that I was Harry James Potter, son of Lily and James Potter, and I was supposed to act like his perfect little right hand man. It makes me sick, that act does. Especially the Harry Potter part. I am not Harry Potter nor will I ever be Harry Potter. My name is Scorpion Alex Salazar Snape and I'm very well aware of the old bastard's true nature. He doesn't know this, of course, and he won't until my seventh year. Still, he makes it hard sometimes to refrain from hexing him into oblivion. After an entire year of listening to his idiocy it's always nice to return to Snape Manor where I'm not subjected to evil Dark Lords in disguise that continually insult my godfather.

This year is slightly different from the past four, though. Usually after I get off the train mum and dad come to get me, disguised as Petunia and Vernon Dursley and then we head back to Malfoy Manor to visit with Draco and his parents. It's almost the same this year because mum and dad are still disguised as the Dursley's but there are quite a few differences. This year the entire Weasley Family along with my best friend Hermione Granger will meet us at Snape Manor. Dad thinks it's about time we tell them the truth about everything and I agree. After all, seventh year is only a year away now and we need to have the Weasley's well-informed before then. Draco and his parents will be there too, although they already know the full story.

Ron and Hermione are staring at me oddly as we walk through the barrier after getting off the train. They've been asking questions for the past hour but I can't really answer anything until we get to the Manor. I give them a smile as we walk towards the rest of the Weasley's together.

"Can you tell us what this is about Harry dear?" Molly asks quietly.

"Not here. When you leave the station apparate to Snape Manor and I'll be waiting by the gate to let you inside. There are wards against apparating directly onto the property so you'll come out in front of the gate. I swear I'll explain everything then."

"All right mate. We'll see you soon."

"See you in a bit guys. They're waiting. I'll see you soon."

Casting them one last smile I head towards the "Dursley's." Mum looks a little strained, even beneath the Petunia face. She's worried about how the Weasley's are going to react. Dad's face is set in a stoic expression. He's worrying as well, but he's trying to be strong for mum and me. He's always been like that. We walk towards the car together like we usually do and dad takes the disguises off as soon as we're sitting in the car together. For a moment nobody speaks but dad finally breaks the silence.

"What did you say to them?"

"I just told them that not everything is as it seems. Then I told them that I needed them to apparate to Snape Manor and I'd explain everything there. I had to fire call Molly and Arthur to tell them since I'm pretty sure Dumbledore is watching the owls. They'll be there as soon as they get everyone together."

"Good. The Malfoy's are bringing your Godfather along with them. Tom wants to be there when we tell the story. I wasn't sure if that's a good idea but your mother seems to think it is."

"It's probably a smart move, actually. They'll be more apt to believe us if they can see proof for themselves. If Tom's there they'll see that as proof."

"That's what I told him. Of course your father sees it as a crime to believe me." Mum says from the front seat.

"I do not see it as a crime Lily, I just think it's a good idea to be cautious is all."

"You're such a Slytherin Sev." Mum answers, rolling her eyes.

Dad stops in front of the gate to let me out before driving forward into the grounds. I lean against the fence, watching the sky while I wait for the Weasley's and Hermione. Ron's first reaction will probably be anger because I didn't tell him at first. He'll calm down after a while, though. Hermione will understand but she'll probably also ask a lot of questions. Fred and George will tease me endlessly about being the son of the "Greasy git of the dungeons" and I'll have to roll my eyes at them. I might have to have Hermione put Ron in a full body bind when I tell them about Draco and I, though. That's the news I'm most dreading telling them. This doesn't make a lot of sense considering that what else I'm going to be telling them. Well, I don't tend to make a lot of sense.

"Harry!"

I look up, finding the Weasley's and Hermione gathered in front of me. Rolling my eyes at myself I manage a grin before opening the gates for them.

"Sorry. Was absorbed in thought. Anyways, we'll be meeting in the living room."

"Why are we at Snape's house?" Ginny asks quietly.

"You'll find out when we get inside. I might need someone to either restrain Ron or put a full body bind on him at some point during this. There's a part of this discussion he really isn't going too like."

"What could you tell me that I would have that bad of a reaction to mate?"

I shrug, opening the Manor door for us. "You'll see. They're in the back living room I think. That's where they usually are."

We're quiet as I lead them to the back living room. My parents are there along with the Malfoy's and Tom. Draco looks up as we walk in and sends me a grin before scrambling to his feet. Ron glares at him for a second and then turns to me, one eyebrow raised.

"Sit down guys. There is a lot we need to tell you and the least of it is why Drake and I are so familiar with each other."

"Drake? Who's that?" Ginny asks as she sits between the twins on one of the couches.

"Draco. Or, Malfoy as you guys call him. I've always called him Drake…in private. But that's the least of why you're here."

They raise their eyebrows at me as I sit down on a loveseat with Drake next me. Molly and Arthur are staring at mum, their eyes wide. They've recognized her which I knew they would do. Bill and Charlie are staring at Tom, confused expressions on their faces. They recognize his face but can't place a name to it. Dad waits until everything is quiet before speaking.

"Thank you for coming. Before I begin I'm going to tell you the same thing Scorpion already told you." At this, he gestures towards me.

"Not everything is as it seems. There will probably be much of this that you won't want to believe but I assure you that everything you are about to hear is the complete and total truth. I want your word that what is said in this room stays between those that are in this room."

"Of course." Hermione says, and the Weasley's nod in agreement.

"All right then. I'll start." I say and they look at me.

"You know me as Harry Potter as does pretty much everyone else. As you've heard that's not my actual name. My name is Scorpion Alec Salazar Snape. And yes Ron that does indeed mean that I'm Snape's son. He and mum married in secret and had me. From there I think I'll let dad explain because he's better at that and he knows more than I do."

Dad takes up where I left off. "While the Wizarding World thought Lily had married James she was off being married to me. James and I put aside our childhood differences and eventually became friends. He helped us by going along with what our world believed. When Scorpion was a year old I figured out something that Albus Dumbledore doesn't want anyone to know. He doesn't know I know, of course, but I do. Albus Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort are one and the same. Tom Riddle, the man he framed as being Voldemort, was innocent and still is. Things were fine until Trelawney gave her supposed prophecy. It was, of course, a hoax but Dumbledore fell for it. He figured it had to mean Harry Potter who was and is Scorpion. We were alerted that Dumbledore was after Scorpion and decided to use that to our advantage. He didn't come to the house himself but sent one of his followers to kill the "Potters" instead. The idiot killed James before I could stop him and then turned on Scorpion. He tried to kill him but couldn't. No one knows why or how but he couldn't. Somehow, the curse rebounded and killed the idiot instead. Dumbledore used that to his advantage and pretended to disappear. He brought himself back to full power last year, under the Polyjuice Potion. Scorpion isn't in immediate danger as long as Dumbledore thinks him oblivious but he'll act soon enough. We need to start getting people to see the truth before we make our stand in Scorpion's seventh year. It was Scorp's idea to start with you and I agreed with him."

By the time he finishes speaking they're all staring at me. I look at Ron and Hermione first to see them watching me with a speculative look. They're trying to sort everything out before reacting and I don't blame them. I mean, it's not every day that your best friend tells you that he's the son of your least favorite teacher and that the man you've thought was one of the guys is actually a Dark Lord in disguise. Finally, Hermione smiles and I know she's accepted it. Ron smiles as well then looks at Draco pointedly and mum laughs, watching it. I blush, looking away. It's quiet for a few seconds before Ginny asks the question that Ron's been trying to ask.

"Why're you so close to Malfoy?"

"Draco and I grew up together. He was my best friend growing up. When we went to Hogwarts we decided it was best to pretend to hate each other. After all, his dad is a supposed Death Eater and I'm supposed to be Harry Potter. Dumbledore might get suspicious if we were openly friendly with each other."

"But…what about the fights? And he called Hermione a mudblood!" Ron sputters, his eyes wide.

"Sorry about that by the way. I had to make my 'prat' act as convincing as possible. Scorp hexed me for that one." Draco cuts in, looking embarrassed.

"It's all right. If Har-Scorpion trusts you then so do I." Hermione says, grinning.

"Okay but what about the fights?"

"We had great fun setting those up. Sometimes we had to improvise but mostly they were planned before. Especially after third year. We had to step things up after that."

"Wow. What happened in third year?" Hermione asks.

"We started dating. Happened during the summer and we decided to step things up on the rival part. Our fights got pretty good after that. So did the kiss after we were back at the Manor." Drake answers, grinning at me.

Ron wrinkles his nose at us. "Mate that's disgusting. I don't need to know that."

Drake and I laugh together. "Sorry."

After a few minutes dad sends me a look, letting me know that it's time to get serious. The smile slides from my face and I lean into Drake's side, sighing. Mum leans against dad, her eyes dark. It's silent for a few minutes, everyone trying to pull their thoughts together before speaking. Finally, Tom speaks and everyone turns to look at him as he tells his side of the story…


	2. Tom's Story and Disaster

**Background Information: Harry isn't James Potter's son. In fact, he isn't even a Potter. His true name is Scorpion Salazar Snape. His mother is Lily Evans-Snape and she did **_**not **_**die at the Dark Lord's hand. Severus along with several other people performed a complicated charm that hid the truth from those they did not want knowing. Also, in this story, Tom Riddle is NOT the Dark Lord. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore. Meaning: Albus Dumbledore is Lord Voldemort. Also, Draco and Harry have been in a relationship since the beginning of third year. **

_Author's Note: Here's the second chapter. Here, we meet Tom as well as the Malfoy's in a slightly different light. I've also shortened Scorpion's name. It's now simply Scorpion Salazar Snape. Also, I'm changing the tense of this story. It's now in past tense because I suck at writing present tense. __Just a warning: There is a minor shipping of Fred/George twincest in this particular story. Won't happen right away but it will occur later on. So, if you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you stop reading this. I hope you'll like it and remember: reviews would be appreciated. _

**Chapter Two**

_Tom's Story and Disaster_

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. It is my name that Albus Dumbledore has chosen to drag through the mud. I attended Hogwarts in the same year that his daughter, Arielle, attended. We were in love much to her father's dismay. He wanted her to marry Thorin Zabini, a wealthy and . She refused and for a while he seemed to accept her decision. We thought all was well and were planning to get married on the day after graduation. She never made it to graduation. He denied it later, of course, but I know he murdered her. He'd rather have her dead than married to someone that he hadn't chosen. After my graduation things started happening. People, mainly muggle-borns, were being murdered and tortured. At first, no one knew who was behind it. After a few months, the name Lord Voldemort was heard. Albus quickly went into action, telling people who he thought was behind Lord Voldemort's name and even going so far as to suggest that he himself could take me out if need be. I later found out that when he'd killed her, Arielle had been pregnant with our child. That's what set him off I think. Not only had I corrupted his daughter but I'd given her my child as well. He wanted to destroy me, but not physically. He wanted to destroy my name, my reputation. He's done it, too, although most people don't know the name Tom Riddle these days. Those that do know my name align me with the Dark Lord. Which couldn't be farther from the truth, I might add."

Tom's voice took on a steel like quality as he reached the end of his speech. I'd heard him talk about Arielle quite a few times but I'd hardly ever heard him that angry. Looking around the room I took in the reactions of everyone else. Molly was leaning against Arthur, shivering slightly. Ron had his arm around Hermione and they both wore an expression of shock. Ginny was staring at Tom with an odd expression. Fred and George were sitting closer together than they usually did, looking somber for once. Bill and Charlie wore identical expressions of horror. Mum, dad, Lucius, and Narcissa all wore the usual expressions of sorrow.

"Dumbledore had a daughter? I've never heard that before…" Molly whispered at last.

"He doesn't want anyone to know about Arielle. In his mind, she betrayed him by falling in love with me. If she would have agreed to the marriage to Thorin he wouldn't have had a reason to kill her but Arielle was stubborn. She wasn't about to marry someone she didn't love." Tom answered.

For a while the room fell silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. As Ron opened his mouth to speak, a crash from somewhere upstairs has everyone jumping to their feet. With our wands at the ready we raced upstairs. The sound came from Dad's potion lab, a room that's locked to everyone but the house elves. Before we could so much as turn towards the door, however, a small house elf popped onto the stairway. It held out a piece of parchment to dad before promptly collapsing on the spot. Dad unfolded it as mum bent to check on the house elf. After a second she stood up again and stared down at the elf sadly.

"It's dead." She whispered.

Dad didn't reply. He was staring at the parchment as though it was a death warrant. After a few minutes he read it aloud and the words made my heart stop.

"The game's up Severus. I know what you know."


	3. Taking Action

**Background Information: Harry isn't James Potter's son. In fact, he isn't even a Potter. His true name is Scorpion Salazar Snape. His mother is Lily Evans-Snape and she did **_**not **_**die at the Dark Lord's hand. Severus along with several other people performed a complicated charm that hid the truth from those they did not want knowing. Also, in this story, Tom Riddle is NOT the Dark Lord. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore. Meaning: Albus Dumbledore is Lord Voldemort. Also, Draco and Harry have been in a relationship since the beginning of third year. **_**Just a warning: There is a minor shipping of Fred/George twincest in this particular story. Won't happen right away but it will occur later on. So, if you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you stop reading this. **_

**Chapter Two**

_Taking Action_

It was deathly silent for all of five point three seconds. I felt like my heart had literally just stopped. There was no signature on that note but there was no doubt about who had sent it. Dumbledore knew. Dumbledore knew everything. Or at least the worst parts of it and that was almost worse than knowing everything. Almost. After a few seconds Uncle Lucius spoke, his voice steel. I recognized that tone. It wasn't fear. No, Lucius Malfoy was definitely **NOT** afraid of Albus Dumbledore. He was angry and that was enough to have Draco pulling me against his side, his silver-blue eyes reflecting the anger and protectiveness in his father's tone.

"If the old bastard thinks he's going to be able to get within an inch of _**my **_family without having his balls ripped off and fed to him he's sorely mistaken." He growled, causing even the seemingly fearless Weasley twins to gulp.

Aunt Cissa smiled grimly. "We take care of our own. That includes the Weasley family and Hermione of course. We'll not let that old beast touch any of you."

Somehow, Aunt Cissa's voice was even scarier than Uncle Lucius'. If that was even possible.

"What're we going to do? Albus knows where we live! And Hermione's parents are muggles if Albus thinks they know where we are he'll…" Molly broke off before finishing her sentence.

Mum replied quickly and without hesitation. "You guys can stay here. Merlin knows the Manor is big enough to hold an army. Narcissa and I will take Hermione to get her parents and bring them here as well. Dumbledore has no idea where the Manor is. There are too many wards on it for even Dumbledore to learn of its location. Scorpion, show the Weasley's to rooms and have a couple house elves clean them up. Severus, Lucius you two need to check the wards. Make absolutely sure that no one can get in or out. Tom, would mind coming with Hermione, Narcissa, and I? Added protection might be a good idea."

Dad smiled proudly at her. "Good thinking, Lils. Lucius and I will get on that right now. Scorp, you and Draco start doing what your mum told you to do."

"Yes dad."

"Come on ladies. We need to be quick about this." Tom said, stepping forward.

"Tom's right. Dumbledore could be anywhere by now." Aunt Cissa said.

"Be careful, please Cissa. Hurry back to me." Uncle Lucius told her before giving her a tight hug and long kiss.

"Always, Luc." She said, kissing him back.

Mum and dad kissed too, quickly but not without passion. Ron and Hermione were holding each other tightly, looking a little nervous. As they broke apart, Ron kissed her deeply and whispered something in her ear. She smiled at him and then departed with mum, Aunt Cissa, and Tom. Dad and Lucius watched them for a few seconds before setting off at a run. Draco and I stood silently for a few minutes before clasping hands and turning towards the Weasley's.

"All right. We'll put you in rooms on the third floor. That's where most of us sleep and I think we should all be on the same floor at least." I said, giving Drake a side glance.

"He's right. If we're on separate floors, it'll be hard to get to each other in case of emergency." Drake replied as we set off towards the third floor.

On the third floor we stopped in front of a large mahogany door. It was the former master bedroom before my parents renovated the one at the end of the hall. I figured it would be nice enough for Molly and Arthur since Aunt Cissa and Uncle Lucius usually preferred the smaller one near mine and Draco's room. (Drake and I hadn't slept in separate rooms since the summer after third year. The idea was revolting to us, actually.)

"This was the master bedroom but mum and dad preferred the one at the end of the hall. I figured you and Arthur would enjoy it." I said to Molly as I pushed the door open.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." She said, hugging me.

"Not a problem. You're family and like Aunt Cissa said downstairs we take care of our own."

"You're very kind, Harr-Scorpion."

"Thanks. And you can call me Harry if you want. I'll let you guys get settled in and send Tilly or Sprite up when I've shown the others to their rooms."

"All right."

I gave them one last smile and then turned back towards the others.

"Some of you might have to room together but there are two beds in most rooms." I said, giving an apologetic smile.

"Fred and I can share. Don't worry about one bed or two either. Doesn't matter to us." George said, earning an eye roll from his twin.

"All right. I'll give this one to you guys then. It's pretty big and it has a few secrets. It was my favorite room when I was little."

I opened the door to the largest room on this floor and let Fred and George inside. They gave each other identical grins and stepped inside. There was something in the way they looked at each other right then that made me feel like smiling but I didn't know why. Rolling my eyes at myself I squeezed Drake's hand and gave him a small smile.

"Wow mate" Fred began.

"This is" George continued.

"Brilliant!" they ended in unison.

"Thanks guys. I figured you'd like it."

"We do!" They said and I laughed.

"I'll send a few house elves up in a few minutes. Have fun you two."

A few minutes later, after showing Bill and Percy to one room and Ginny and Charlie to the other I turned to show Ron to his and 'Mione's room. It was right next to mine and Draco's and was the one I knew 'Mione would absolutely adore. It was the one dad called the "library bedroom" because it was inside the library. Ron and I went inside while Drake set off to find a few house elves. When he came back we shut the door and went to sit in a few armchairs.

"She'll be all right, Ron. Mum and Aunt Cissa are pretty tough and anyone stupid enough to mess with Tom deserves whatever they get." I said, noting the worried look on Ron's face.

"Thanks. For all of this. I…I don't know how on earth I'm going to repay you." He replied.

I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to repay me Ron. You're family. Family protects each other."

"He's right. And while I may act like a git sometimes, I do care about you all. There's no way Dumbledore is going to get to any of you. You heard my father." Drake said, earning a look of surprise from Ron.

Before he could reply however, there was a scream from downstairs. My blood ran cold as we raced downstairs to see what had happened. What I saw brought tears to my eyes…

_**Authors Note: Here's the third chapter. I'm sorry for the delay, I've been busy with my sister's wedding and the other stories. I hope you enjoyed it. What do you think should happen next? Should someone die? Or should it simply be someone severly injured? Whatever it is you can be assured that there will definitely be a very mad Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. That, my dear friends, is not something I would wish on anyone…**_

_**Jezabelle Rose Riddle **_


	4. Untitled As Of Yet

**Background Information: Harry isn't James Potter's son. In fact, he isn't even a Potter. His true name is Scorpion Salazar Snape. His mother is Lily Evans-Snape and she did not die at the Dark Lord's hand. Severus along with several other people performed a complicated charm that hid the truth from those they did not want knowing. Also, in this story, Tom Riddle is NOT the Dark Lord. He was framed by Albus Dumbledore. Meaning: Albus Dumbledore is Lord Voldemort. Also, Draco and Harry have been in a relationship since the beginning of third year. **_**Just a warning: There is a minor shipping of Fred/George twincest in this particular story. Won't happen right away but it will occur later on. So, if you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you stop reading this.**_

**Chapter Four**

_Untitled_

Aunt Cissa was being supported by my mother and Tom, her right side gushing blood. Hermione stood behind Cissa, trying to stop the flow of blood. Mr. and Mrs. Granger stood next to 'Mione, their eyes fearful. Tears pricked my eyes as Cissa let out another cry of agony, bringing dad and Uncle Lucius running into the room. The second he set eyes on his wife, Uncle Lucius let out a low snarl before stepping forward to pull her into his arms. Looking up at him, Dad nodded towards the living room and Uncle Lucius followed him there. A second later, after sharing horrified looks, everyone else followed. Dad transfigured one of the couches into a bed and motioned for Uncle Lucius to lay her down on it. As he laid Aunt Cissa on the bed, he looked up at mum and Tom for information. Tom quickly filled him in.

"Everything went fine until we were leaving. Dumbledore came as we were apparating back here…At first, I thought we'd gotten away without any injuries. As soon as we got inside the gates, Cissa dropped. Somehow, the old bastard got a spell in before we apparated. It must've hit her as we apparated." He paused, staring at Cissa then asked, "Can you tell what he hit her with, Sev?"

Dad nodded, his face set in a glare. "He tried to cast 'Sectumsempra' on her but he screwed it up. Of course he screwed it up…it's my spell."

Lucius stared down at his wife for a few minutes before looking up at Tom and Dad. The three men stared at each other for a second, a silent conversation passing between them. When he spoke, his voice was cold.

"He will not get away with this. If he thinks…if he thinks I'm going to let this go…he's sadly mistaken."

Dad nodded absently, his eyes on Cissa's now sleeping form. He spoke in a whisper as he began to repair the damage to Cissa's leg.

"From now on we stay here unless it's absolutely necessary. Lucius, Tom, and I will start working on planning Dumbledore's downfall…Scorpius, I want you to gather a list of friends in your house that may be in danger from Dumbledore. He's going to start going after the people we care about. You too Draco."

I nodded, looking sideways at Draco. "All right dad."

"Go on up to your room to get that done now then. As soon as I'm done with Cissa's leg I'll come and fetch you and Draco to get your friends. The rest of you may join them. They'll need as much help as they can get."

"Okay. Come on guys."

Turning, Draco and I headed for the stairs, already thinking about the people we cared the most about. In my head, I was naming off the fellow Gryffindors that were the most important to me. I knew I couldn't bring them all here…but I wasn't going to leave too many people out either. As we got to our room, Draco rushed over to his desk and pulled out two Dictate Quills and two pieces of parchment. Shutting the door, we all gathered around the desk and began talking.

"You go first, Scorp. I'll do my list as soon as you've done yours." He said, speaking quickly.

"All right. Neville Longbottom. Seamus Finnegan. Dean Thomas. Colin Creevey. Dennis Creevey. Oliver Wood. Lavender Brown. Penelope Clearwater. Luna Lovegood. Parvati and Padma Patil."

Looking around I asked, "Anyone I'm missing?"

Hermione, who had come in a few seconds ago after showing her parents to a room, looked over the list and said, "Not that I can think of."

"All right then. Draco, it's your turn."

"Okay." He paused, thinking of a name to begin with. "Blaise Zabini. Pansy Parkinson. Theodore Nott. Daphne Greengrass. Astoria Greengrass. Vincent Crabbe. Gregory Goyle."

Looking up at me, he asked, "Is there anyone I'm missing, Scorp?"

I thought for a few minutes before realizing the one very important person that we were missing: Bellatrix Black. (she and Rodolphus Lestrange had been divorced for over three years now and she'd gone back to Black.) She was another of Dumbledore's highly convincing set-ups. She, like my dad, had seen through his "Leader of the Light" act without half trying. Dumbledore realized that she was onto him and set her up to look like an insane, power hungry, nutcase. In all actuality Bellatrix was pretty cool. She (as well as Tom, Dad, Uncle Luc, and Aunt Cissa) had taught me everything I knew about Defensive and Offensive Magic. I liked her because not only was she a really good opponent when it came to practicing my dueling skills, but she was also an amazingly clever person.

To Draco I said, "Think about it. Our favorite Dueling Teacher."

He paused and then flushed scarlet. "Bellatrix! I can't believe I forgot her."

Hermione cut in, "Bellatrix…Lestrange? But she's mad isn't she?"

I laughed. "No. She's another of Dumbledore's set-ups. She's actually really cool. Clever, knows a ton about dueling, and she's also really good at pranking. She's been teaching Draco and I how to duel ever since we were little."

"Wow." Was all Hermione could say.

Draco grinned at me. "I'll write her down but I've got twelve galleons that says Tom's already rushed off to go get her."

"You're on." I said, laughing as he checked his pockets to make sure he had enough galleons.

Hermione gave us an odd look but didn't ask any questions. Draco and I glanced at each other and laughed. For years, Draco and I had been watching Tom and Bellatrix flirt with each other. Recently, though we'd been betting on which one of them would take the first move. I thought it would be Bella, of course. Tom wasn't all that outspoken when it came to dating. According to him, when he and Arielle started dating, she was the one that had to make the first move because he was too shy. It would obviously be Bellatrix that would make the first move. Draco, however, had different ideas. He figured it would be Tom making the first move.

After a few moments of silence, Draco stood up from the desk he'd been sitting at and pulled me over to the bed. As we lay down, Hermione gave us a small smile and Ron rolled his eyes. I blushed, turning my face into Draco's chest to hide it. Draco laughed softly, wrapping his arms around me. Somewhere in the room, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were talking quietly (I had no idea where the others were) but right then, the only thing I could focus on was Draco. Draco's heart beating against my ear, Draco's arms tight around my waist, Draco's breath against the top of my head, Draco. He was worried, I could tell, and though he'd never admit it, he was scared too. I wrapped my arms around him and held him, telling him without words that it was going to be all right. We were going to be all right. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head as dad and Uncle Luc opened the door.

"We ready to leave, dad?" I asked.

"As long as you two have your lists ready we are." Dad answered.

"Yeah. We finished those a few minutes ago. We were just relaxing." Draco answered, yawning as I slid off of the bed.

"Then let's get going. We need to hurry up and get back. I don't want anyone else attacked." Uncle Luc said as I grabbed the lists from the desk.

"All right." Draco said, grabbing my hand.

I looked back at the others. "We'll be back soon."

"Be careful Har-Scorp." Hermione said.

I smiled. "You can call me Harry if you want, 'Mione. I don't mind. And we will be. Don't worry too much. We'll be back before you know it."

Dad scowled at me. "Come on, Scorpion. Let's hurry up."

"Coming."

As we headed for the Apparation Point I handed the lists to dad so that he could look them over. He read mine first and then asked if I was sure that was all I wanted. I said I was sure and he turned to Draco's list. As he got to the end of Draco's dad rolled his eyes but kept his silence this time. We reached the Apparation Point and joined hands before Apparating to Neville Longbottom's house. Unfortunately, we were slightly unprepared for what we found there…

_Author's Note: I'm sorry for the long update time you guys. My sister gave birth to her babies and then my fiancé was in the hospital getting stomach surgery. I've been busy. Thankfully, I have enough time to – hopefully at least – update all of my stories. What do you guys think should happen next? Should they meet Dumbledore face-to-face? Someone get hurt? Leave your answers in a review and we'll see what happens. Thank you for reading!  
Jessabelle Rose Dawn_


End file.
